Haruhi Suzumiya and the Tooth Fairy
by Robert Varulfur
Summary: Kyon's little sister looses her tooth and Haruhi decided to have the SOS Brigade spent the night at his house in hopes of catching the Tooth Fairy.


**Haruhi Suzumiya and the Tooth Fairy**

At the end of the school year it had been my hope that my summer would be calm and normal. This hope however turned out much the same way as a car shoved off a cliff would. And the one shoving this metaphorical car was none other than the SOS Brigades very own leader; Haruhi Suzumiya.

If you were to continue with this stupid metaphor that even Koizumi couldn't top the initial explosion from the car would have been the Brigades trip to the castle in Ireland for the biannual interactive murder mystery trip.

After that Haruhi seemed content with having the members of the Brigade go on city wide searches, constantly.

Things had gotten troublesome when on one of the searches Haruhi had found a book in an antique shop and had tried to summon a daemon. She had given up when she realized that there was no daemon coming forth to serve her, but what she didn't know what that daemons couldn't normally be seen by humans. Luckily for the world the SOS Brigade had at least one non-human in its midst.

Since then things had quieted down and city wide hunts had become little more than friends hanging out and a constant burden on my wallet.

So it was of no surprise when early that morning my cell phone rang. It had been Haruhi telling me to come to our usual meeting place in five minuets, an impossible feat for even her.

Unsurprisingly I was the last one to arrive. Koizumi greeted my with his usual cheshire grin while Miss Asahina seemed genuinely happy to see me. She was one of the few things that actually made getting up early and being forced to trek all over the city bearable. Nagato simply looked at me, her face devoid of emotion. The fact alone that she recognized my presence was enough though.

"You're late, penalty."

This greeting may sound harsh to anyone on the outside but to me, whom always seemed to be the last one, this was just her way of saying hello. Of course that didn't mean she wasn't planning on punishing me for being late but I already knew the punishment. It was a pain and a huge drain on my already far too depleted wallet but considering this was Haruhi it could have been worse, a lot worse.

So now we sat in the café which we always paid a visit to before searching the city and got our drinks. A couple trips ago it had been decided by the dictator Haruhi that we couldn't order the same drink twice in a row so we all have something different in front of us than what we had last time. While being a pain I did find out that I enjoyed quite a variety of drinks.

"Do you like your Iced Mocha Latte?" Koizumi asked with the grin still plastered to his face. Oh how I wish to someday smack it off, just once.

"Its fine," was my simple reply. I really didn't want to make it seem like I wanted to have a conversation with this guy because it would most likely consisted of him spouting off facts and history about the drink that I really didn't need to know, nor did I care anything about.

Luckily for me Miss Asahina came to the rescue. Haruhi had distracted herself with trying to get a conversation out of Nagato.

"Kyon, how is your sister doing?"

She had really taken quite a liking to my sister so this wasn't an uncommon question for her. No, I wasn't jealous of how much she seemed to think about my sister, really.

"She's happy right now because she's lost another one of her baby teeth. She had to show everyone in the house of it, she was so proud."

"Does she plan on giving the tooth to the Tooth Fairy?"

"What's the Tooth Fairy?" Haruhi asked Koizumi with a smile that sent my stomach sinking.

"In some places like North America when a child looses its baby tooth they place it under a pillow and in the middle of the night a fairy comes and replaces it with money. It is purposed that the idea for the tooth fairy came from the French fairy tale _La Bonne Petite Souris._ The story is that a mouse changes into a fairy to help a good queen defeat an evil king by hiding under his pillow to torture him and knocking out all of him teeth."

Where does he learn all of the stuff? Does the Agency have a training program for this kind of thing? Or when he wasn't with the Brigade did he have nothing better to do than look this random stuff up? And why did he have to tell Haruhi? By that gleam in her eyes she has an idea, and any idea that makes her smile like that is surely going to turn out to be a problem for me later on.

"That's it, it's decided," she declared standing up excitedly.

"Tonight the SOS Brigade is going to sleep over at Kyon's house and we're going to capture the Tooth Fairy!"

I glared at Koizumi; this is your fault you know. He just smiled wider and shrugged.

"Okay, today's city search is cancelled. Go home and prepare for the sleep over."

"Haruhi, my parents won't allow –"

"Meet at Kyon's house at six o'clock, dismissed."

And after shoving the bill in my direction, my punishment for being late, Haruhi rushed off, paying no heed to my comment.

"Perhaps this is for the best. I've been worried about Suzumiya's boredom level. I think this will help keep her from becoming too bored and doing something extreme. It's quite fortunate that an opportunity made itself known so quickly. I'm sure tonight will be fun."

With another careless shrug Koizumi finished his drink and left. That smile of his was getting more and more annoying. It sometimes seemed that he was a cause of more irritation that Haruhi herself.

"I'm glad I'll get to see Imoto-chan again," Miss Asahina said with a cute smile.

If I got to sleep in the same house as Miss Asahina maybe this wouldn't be so bad. I could already picture her in cute, fluffy pink pajamas. And in the middle of the night she might get scared and sneak to where I was sleeping and would cuddle close to me . . .

I snapped myself from my fantasies before they became too much to handle and realized she had already left and Nagato was staring intently at my face. It looked like she might have something to say but with her one could never really be sure until she actually said something. But in the end she didn't say anything; she just stood up and walked out of the café.

As I paid the bill I kept trying to think of some way to convince my parents to allow the SOS Brigade to sleep over. This was going to cause me endless amounts of trouble, of this I was sure.

* * *

First off, I dont not own Suzumiya.

It was four o'clock in the morning and I was having such a problem sleeping for some reason and I started thinking about this anime. In that half an hour I spent laying on my back looking at that ceiling I came up with so many random ideas that I'm still trying to writing it all down. But this was one of the random ideas that I got was that if Haruhi believes in Santa who's to say she doesnt believe in the tooth fairy and the easter bunny. And being haruhi she would want to capture the Tooth fairy so this is that story. If you look closely you can see my other ideas for the story (the daemon summoning and the trip to ireland) which are on my list of fanfics I have to get around to writing.

Also please note that in Japan then have some sort of tradition of throwing their teeth either up or down to encourage the growth of straight teeth but I couldn't really find a way the really work that in so I'm kinda ignoring that tradition.

Well thats all . . . Please comment!


End file.
